1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of forming a fine pattern of a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a method of forming fine patterns arranged in a zigzag manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scale-down process is desirable to realize a high-density semiconductor device. For example, in order to integrate more and more devices in a limited area, patterns should be formed to have a small width and a small space.